Precisa de uma carona?
by strangeland
Summary: Portuguese version for "Wanna a ride?" Ada dá uma carona para Leon num barco. Mas como Leon vai reagir a isso? Ele quer perguntar coisas, ele quer fazer coisas... E como Leon vai reagir quando pegar aquela "maldita" grappling gun? (one shot)


Precisa de uma carona?  
(versão em português de Wanna a ride?)

O agente loiro andava perdido por aquele lugar, preocupado com o paradeiro de Ashley, até que ele chega a um ancoradouro. Há um barco e uma mulher dentro. Era Ada Wong. Ele levantou a arma, mas logo a abaixou. Ela estava ali esperando por Leon.

Ela olhou para trás enquanto estava com o braço apoiado banco estofado e disse:

- Precisa de uma carona, bonitão?

Leon guardou a arma enquanto tentava processar o que estava acontecendo. _"Ela me chamou de bonitão...Ada está me dando uma carona de barco?! Ada, ADA... O que eu faço? Isso está acontecendo ou é um sonho doido?"_ Leon se perguntou.

- Ok – ele disse.

Leon andou até o lado direito do barco onde Ada estava. Olhou bem para ela esperando que ela falasse algo, mas ela não dizia nada, apenas olhava para ele com um sorrisinho no rosto. Leon pulou para dentro do barco e sentou ao lado direito de Ada. Ela ligou o barco e foi conduzindo-o. Leon pensou _"Esse deve ser o momento mas estranho que já vivenciei com a Ada. O que eu devo fazer? Ela simplesmente está quieta, como se eu nem estivesse aqui. Afinal, por que ela está me ajudando? Não... A pergunta não é essa, mas "por que ela é tão misteriosa? Por que ela está trabalhando com o Wesker? Não faz sentido algum... Eu poderia ajudá-la..."_

Ada estava olhando apenas numa direção reta. Havia uma enorme porção d' água ao redor, e a escuridão da noite não ajudava muito no campo de visão. Ela estava com muita vontade de olhar para o lindo rosto de Leon. Aquele rosto que ela se lembra de ter ficado alegre por dentro quando o viu pela primeira vez em Raccoon City. Porém, se ela olhasse para ele, poderia desencadear uma conversa. O que ela queria era parar aquele barco e contar tudo sobre a vida dela, desde sua infância até o momento em que estavam e começarem a se beijar, mas não podia fazer isso. Na verdade, não podia se quer ajudar Leon, mas em todos os momentos possíveis quebraria essa regra para ajudar o seu policial cavalheiro de armadura brilhante.

- Ada, por que...

- Quieto, Leon. Não vai querer perder sua carona por causa de uma conversa, né? – Ada deu aquele sorrisinho debochado que ela sabia que Leon odiava.

Leon ficou sério.

- Por que você me ajuda em alguns momentos e em outros você simplesmente prefere ficar do lado do Wesker?

Ada não respondeu. Continuou a olhar para a frente como se não houvesse ninguém no barco. Leon entendeu que Ada não queria conversar e então apoiou o braço na lateral do barco e apoiou o rosto na mão. "_Deus, por que Ada é tão complicada?"_ pensou.

Ada se sentiu horrível por dentro. Toda vez que ela não era honesta com Leon, ela sentia um mal-estar. Tudo o que ela queria era ser a Ada "sem segredos". Ela olhou para o lado e viu Leon com a mão no queixo olhando para frente. Ele percebeu que ela olhava para ele e olhou para ela. Ada virou o rosto novamente ignorando o olhar de Leon. E foi então que ele teve a idéia de se aproximar dela. Ele tiro a mão do queixo e foi se aproximando lentamente de Ada enquanto estava sentado. Quando ia dizer alguma coisa, Ada virou bruscamente o barco e Leon quase caiu para fora do barco. O barco agora estava parado ao lado de uma rocha enorme.

Ada pegou sua grappling gun do coldre da sua perna. Quando Leon percebeu que ela havia pego aquela _maldita_ grappling gun, Leon avançou para cima de Ada e segurou a mão de Ada e a arma. Ada tentou chutar Leon, mas não foi um chute muito forte... Tinha receio de machucá-lo. Por isso, perdeu a "briga" fácil e Leon tomou sua grappling gun.

Leon voltou para o lugar onde estava sentado anteriormente e mostrou a arma para Ada com uma expressão no rosto que parecia dizer "Eu estou ficando cansado disso!".

- Essa sua arma... Você não tem idéia de quanto eu ODEIO essa sua arma! – Leon colocou a arma de qualquer jeito no coldre da cintura e deu um sorriso de vitória. – Você não vai a lugar algum, Ada. Ou você tenta pegar essa sua arma aqui comigo, ou você pula do barco. Do jeito como você sempre tem uma surpresa, é capaz de já ter um submarino esperando por você ou algo assim.

Ada estava numa mistura de choque e divertimento. _"Leon acabou de pegar minha grappling gun e escondê-la nele?! Isso não está acontecendo... Se eu me aproximar dele, não sei direito o que poderá acontecer.."._

- Leon... – ela disse de forma sensual – Por favor, minha arma, preciso dela.

- Então vem pegar – ele a desafiara.

Ada pegou sua arma 9mm e apontou para Leon num movimento muito rápido, mas quando se de conta, Leon também já estava com sua pistola apontada para ela.

- Não vai ser fácil – ele disse.

Ada deu um sorrisinho e disse:

- Você e suas idéias, Leon... Agora, me passe a minha arma ou eu tiro em você.

- Você não vai atirar. Se eu não me engano, você já teve várias chances de me matar, mas nunca fez isso. Além disso, você estava me dando uma carona, se lembra?

Ada abaixou sua arma e a guardou, então Leon fez o mesmo com sua arma. Ada se aproximou de Leon e tentou colocar a mão atrás da cintura dele e puxar a arma num movimento rápido, mas Leon segurou seu braço e a beijou. Ada tentava soltar seu braço, mesmo correspondendo o beijo do homem que amava. Desistiu de tentar fugir daquela situação e abraçou Leon como sempre quis abraçar enquanto ainda o beijava. Ela tinha sentido falta dos lábios daquele cara loiro que a encantou desde Raccoon City. Por um lado, ela achou que aquilo era a coisa mais louca que já fez. Tirar um tempo da sua missão pra beijar Leon?

Ela sentou em seu colo com uma mão na nuca dele e outra sobre o peito dele. Leon a segurava pela cintura e acariciava com movimentos leves para cima e para baixo. Ele então, deslizou sua mão direita para a coxa de Ada. Ele queria apertar, mas tinha receio de que as coisas fossem longe demais e isso pudesse colocar a vida dele em risco junto com a de Ada.

- Ada... eu senti tanta sua falta nesse tempo todo – ele disse bem próximo a boca dela. Encostou o rosto no pescoço dela e começou a beijar delicadamente.

- Eu também, Leon... me desculpe por tudo. – ela fechou os olhos tentando manter a concentração – Eu quero muito poder ficar com você um dia...

Leon abriu os olhos e refletiu sobre as palavras de Ada. Ele soltou um sorriso, mas Ada puxou seu rosto para mais um beijo. O barco estava ficando muito inclinado, então Ada puxou Leon para o chão do barco, ficando ele em cima dela. Leon deslizou os dedos pela pele nua da coxa de Ada, na abertura do vestido, e apertou com vontade. Com a outra mão, deslizava a mão pela cintura dela. Ada tirou sua grappling gun do corpo de Leon. Ele percebeu, mas deixou pra lá. Ela colocou ao lado e jogou Leon para o lado, de um jeito em que ela ficasse por cima. Ela pressionou sua mão na barriga de Leon e beijou o pescoço dele. Leon deslizou suas mãos até a altura da bunda de Ada,e então, Ada voltou a falar:

- Leon... – ela passou os dedos na bochecha de Leon – não podemos fazer isso agora. Temos coisas para fazer...

- É pedir demais pedir pra você não sumir? – ele segurou os dedos de Ada que estavam perto de seu rosto e deu um beijo de cavalheiro no dorso da mão de Ada.

Ela ficou quase sem respiração ao ver aquela cena tão fofinha. E então, lembrou porque gostava dele. Porque ele fazia coisas que todos os caras com quem ela saiu nunca fizeram. Ela sempre se achou um pouco azarada nesse assunto.

- Ada... Eu queria te dizer uma coisa que nunca disse antes. – Leon estava com o coração acelerado, mas tentava se acalmar no mesmo momento que acariciava a mão de Ada. Ele hesitou em falar, de repente teve medo da reação de Ada.

Ada não esperou Leon falar porque também tinha medo do que ele iria falar. Tudo o que ela disse para Leon em Raccoon City ecoava na mente dela várias vezes... "Eu sou só a garota que se apaixonou por você" era uma delas. Ela colocou seu dedo indicador na boca de Leon e disse:

- Quieto, Leon, não agora – ela beijou-o delicadamente e pegou sua grappling gun sem que ele percebesse. Terminou o beijo e levantou. Leon, sem entender nada, levantou também e pensou no que dizer, mas não conseguia pensar em nada.

Ele a puxou pela mão e ela colidiu com seu corpo. Eles se olharam carinhosamente e se beijaram de novo. O puxão de Leon fez o coração de Ada palpitar. Ele era perfeito.

Quando o beijo acabou, ela se afastou dele bem devagar e ficou em cima do banco onde estava sentada no início enquanto apontava sua grappling gun para o alto da rocha, e então colocou um pé no volante do barco. Leon olhava sem entender, de boca aberta para aquela situação. E então ele olhou bem para as pernas de Ada. _"Olha para a perna dela"_ pensou. Ele conseguiu olhar um pouco por baixo do vestido através daquele vão na perna direita.

Ada virou-se e disse:

- Te vejo por aí, Leon. – e de repente, foi puxada pela sua grappling gun. De repente, o barco tomou controle e ele começou a rodar. Leon tentou segurar no volante então o barco parou; ele caiu de qualquer jeito no volante.

Leon olhou para cima e observou Ada fugir com aquela _maldita_ grappling gun. "Mulheres" ele disse enquanto olhava para baixo. Ele ficou relembrando os momentos que acabaram de acontecer. Conseguiu ter Ada em seus braços e aos beijos. _"Ela gosta de mim, eu acredito..." _pensou. Ele sorriu e olhou para cima novamente, mas não havia sinal de Ada. _"Eu queria que você ficasse" pensou._


End file.
